Quiero ser feliz
by diana123r
Summary: Bella una chica tímida y miedosa que lucha a diario por llevar una vida tranquila, normal, y aparentar que es feliz. se esconde de Todos y lo que mas desea es alejarse de su padre, Todo Cambia cuando Llega Alguien a su vida para salvarla Pero que Pasara cuando ese alguien le de la espalda y lo peor, la Orille a tomar la peor decisión del Mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo isabella swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks Washington. Desde que tengo memoria, mi vida ha estado llena de sufrimiento y dolor. Perdí a mi madre cuando era una niña lo cual fue catastrófico, pues eso dio inicio a los maltratos y terribles castigos por parte de mi padre Charlie. Sobre eso no tengo escapatoria unas veces es peor que otras, el me culpa por la muerte de mama y cree que la mejor forma de llevarlo es desquitarse con migo, lo sé es absurdo pero que puedo hacer lleva implantando esa técnica desde que tengo memoria y no hay forma de que cambie de idea.

En la actualidad tengo un novio se llama Edward cullen, es como un gran foco de luz que llego a mi vida. El es hermoso tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos que parecen esmeraldas, su cabello es de una tonalidad cobriza, es alto, tiene una piel de una tez pálida y un cuerpo musculoso, es hermoso. El no sabe lo que ocurre en mi casa no quiero contarle esa fea parte de mi vida aunque creo que ya lo sospecha, siempre trato de protegerme la cara pues así es más fácil ocultarlo todo.

Todo iba muy bien hasta esa fecha, pero esa noche ocurrió algo que cambio mi vida tanto para bien como para mal, pues me daría el regalo más lindo de la vida pero también una decepción que me llevaría a tomar la peor decisión que pude llegar a considerar como la mejor salida en mi vida.

Esta es mi historia.

* * *

**_espero que les guste :) soy nueva en esto denme una oportunidad_**

**_por fa dejen reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mia :)_**

* * *

_**Bella**_

-Te extraño mucho mama – dije al viento – porque me dejaste –volví a decir al viento llorando desesperadamente. Mire el reloj y marcaban las nueve y media de la noche faltaba poco para el otro día. El dolor de mi espalda me estaba matando, ya no aguantaba más quisiera ir me dé aquí ser libre y alejarme de todo aquello que me hiciera daño. Quería estar con mi mama y abrazarla cuando sintiera que ya no podía más como estaba pasando es este momento.

Tome fuerzas y me arme de valor para levantarme de la cama, era hora de tomarme una pastilla contra el dolor era lo único que podía hacer. No podía ir al médico porque como iba a explica lo que me había pasado en la espalda, que escusa se puede dar respecto a tres latigazos que tenía en mi espalda, era obvio que si iba, se iban a dar cuenta de que era maltratada y no podía correr ese riesgo, si se enteraban mi padre esta vez no dudaría en matarme, pues se le vendrían todos enzima. Mi padre no es un hombre del común no es nada menos que el presidente y dueño de _**SWAN COMPANY**_. Es una de las entidades de abogados más importantes de los estados unidos. Esto no lo construyo solo, en realidad todo eso era de mi madre y su familia, mi abuelo era el líder y cuando mi mama y mi papa se casaron el paso a dirigir ese imperio lo cual no fue malo, pues el es ambicioso e inteligente y desde que estuvo a cargo hasta la actualidad la empresa no ha decaído y se ha mantenido en los primeros lugares siempre.

Somos una de las familias más importantes y reconocidas de forks, bueno lo que queda de ella, por eso cuando voy a la escuela tengo que aparentar ser una niña buena y normal. Yo no soy de muchos amigos soy timida y reservada. En el instituto no tengo amigos todos son crueles y huecos, solo buscan mi amistad por mi apellido. Mis únicos amigos son Jacob que es el jardinero de mi casa y mi chófer, el es muy divertido y mi única amiga es leah que es la hija de su, estamos juntas cuando va a veces al instituto o yo voy a la push que es donde vive Su y jacob. Su es la cocinera del colegio y es como mi mama pues desde que estaba en tercer grado me encontró detrás de un árbol llorando y me pregunto que me estaba pasando yo no sabía si confiar en ella pues no la conocía y me daba miedo que fuera igual a mi padre o le contara algo. Finalmente me arme de valor y le conté lo que me pasaba y ella me comprendió y me dijo que siempre estaría ahí para mi y desde ese momento somos muy unidas, está pendiente de mi y yo de ella, me cuida y siempre me ayuda a cubrir los golpes y heridas que me hace papa cuando según él me porto in apropiadamente y necesito un castigo. En el instituto yo la busco a la hora del almuerzo y en descanso y estamos juntas. No sé qué haría sin ella. Todo era normal y nadie me molestaba, se que hablan de mi pues siempre estaba sola y lo único que hacían era mirarme raro, pero eso cambio cuando llegaron aquí las hermanas Denali. Eso hizo que el instituto se convirtiera en otro infierno aparte del que vivía en casa. Desde ese momento siempre quería estar con su y no ir a ninguna clase en la que estuviera con ellas. Ellas siempre me molestaba y me insultaban, lo único que podía hacer era esconderme y estar siempre al lado de su. Lo único bueno era que nadie sabía que estaba en la cocina pues para entrar tenía que ir hasta el jardín y meterme por entre los arbustos hasta llegar a una puerta trasera y entrar donde siempre la veo sentada en un butaquito esperándome siempre con los brazos abiertos, ese sitio es prohibido y por eso nunca hay nadie.

Logre pararme tome el vaso y me tome la pastilla, esperaba que me calmara el dolor ya no aguantaba más, quería que fuera mañana para que su me ayudara a curarme la espalda yo no era capaz, primero no alcanzaba y el dolor no me dejaba hacerlo sola, lo que más me angustiaba era que se infectara porque la única opción que tenía era ir al médico y las consecuencias serían fatales. Me volví a acostar con mucho cuidado y no se en que momento me quede dormida.

De pronto me encontraba en un hermoso jardín completamente vestida de blanco y a lo lejos vi a mi mama que también estaba vestida de blanco. No aguante y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería abrazarla y estar con ella.

-Ven hermosa y dame un abrazo – me dijo mi mama yo Salí corriendo y ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Te extraño mucho mami – le dije llorando

-Yo también hija mía – me dijo

-Ahora si vamos a estar juntas – le dije esperanzada mirándola a los ojos, mi mama era hermosa.

-No hijita vine para decirte que tienes que ser fuerte – me dijo

-Mas – le pregunte temerosa

-Si hija más, pero tranquila pronto ya vendrá la paz y la tranquilidad – me dijo dándome otro abrazo

-No quiero ma - dije llorando

-Si hija tienes que hacerlo eres muy fuerte- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente era muy real.

-Siempre estarás con migo mama – le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que si tu lo sabes muy bien y recuerda que siempre te escucho mi cielo nunca lo olvides – me dijo

-Te quiero – le dije

-Y yo mas cielo – me dijo

-Nos vamos a volver a ver – le pregunte

-Si hija en el momento menos esperado vendré a verte, te lo prometo cielo – mi dijo y de pronto desperté sobresaltada.

-Te extraño mucho - le dije y me dio por mirar el reloj y ya estaba tarde, eran las las 4:45 am yo entrba a las 7 pero tenia que salir de la casa antes de las 6:00 am porque a esa hora salía mi padre y el no podía verme pues esa era una de sus reglas. El tenia reglas y esa hacia parte del grupo, según el decía que no quiera verme en la mañana porque se le arruinaba el día y como era joven no importaba que madrugara.

Me pare lo mas rápido que puede pues el doler era terrible y no me dejaba, me vestí con ropa cómoda pero cuando me fui a poner la camisa en el baño medio me vi la espalda y la tenia terrible. Tenia miedo no quería que se infectara tenía que llegar cuanto antes al instituto para ver a su. Cuando baje tome la leche y prepare cereal, los empleados llegaban a las 6:30 am ninguno era interno y no trabajan el fin de semana por lo que me tocaba hacer las comidas a mi, pues mi padre no movía un solo dedo. Cuando Sali vi a jake que me estaba esperando en su auto atrás de la casa, eran las 5:45 am, el no tenía porqué estar aquí y menos que mi padre lo viera o sino seria un caos total. El empezó a hacer eso hace un año y medio cuando mi padre le dijo que tenia que estar a las 5:30 am para recibir un cargamento de flores que venía de otra ciudad para que luego las plantara pues ese día teníamos una reunión muy importante y la casa tenia que estar impecable. Mientras esperaba el me vio salir.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba saliendo cuando sentí una suave mano en mi hombre eso provocó que me sobresaltara

-Tranquila bella soy yo Jacob – me dijo yo lo mire sorprendida, no esperaba verlo aquí a esta hora no sabia que hacer que le iba a decir ahora.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano el instituto empieza a las 7:00 am – me pregunto

-Ee..hh es que tenía que salir temprano hoy por..porque tengo un cita medica – le dije con la mirada baja de verdad esperaba que se la creyera pues si no, no se que iba a hacer no le podía decir la verdad.

-En serio – me dijo en tono serio y que mostraba que no me estaba creyendo

-Ss..ii te lo juro – le dije

-Bella eres pésima mintiendo me he dado cuenta de ello- me dijo en tono no tan serio esta vez

-T..e lo juro te estoy diciendo la verdad – le dije

-Entonces porque estas tan nervios dime sabes que puedes confiar en m.. – pero es ese tiempo se escucharon una pasos y alguien hablando por teléfono.

-Si ya te dije que voy para ya estoy saliedo – dijo oohh no era mi padre mire la hora y era las 5:45 am hoy salía mas temprano mire a jake y vi que me vei sin comprende no sabia que hacer mire a todos lados y vi los arbusto era mi única opción y me tire sobre ellos.

-Noo bella que haces - escuche a Jake

Pero en ese instante escuche a mi padre y respire tranquila casi no había alcanzado a esconderme de pronto escuche a mi padre cerrando la puerta y a jake que me miraba curioso le hice una seña de que no dijera nada.

-Hola muchacho – le dijo a Jacob es se asusto de pronto

-Ho..lo señor buenos días – dijo rápidamente

-Veo que cumpliste mi petición de llegar y estar aquí temprano – le dijo en tono serio el siempre hablaba asi aunque esa era su mejor tono pues cuando era de mi siempre era o a los gritos o con amenazas

-Claro señor – le dijo

-Me alegro mis llaves – le dijo

-Aquí tiene - se las entrego y saco el carro del garaje y se fue

Respire cuando lo vi salir por la carretera ahora solo tenia que pensar que le diría a jake no quería que me preguntara nada, no quería contarle y no quería que tuviera problemas.

-Bella que fue eso – pregunto asombrado

-Es que no me podía ver – le dije con la mirada baja

-Pero porque – pregunto

-No te quiero meter en problemas solo olvida lo que paso – le dije

-No dime que es lo que pasa – dijo el ya molesto Yo solo retrocedí no me gustaba estar al lado de la gente cuando explota el se dio cuenta

-Tranquila no te haré nada – me dijo

-Solo respóndeme algo si – me dijo

-Ee..h que – respondi dudosa

-El te obliga a hacer eso – me pregunto

-Ee..h noo – dije rápido

-Claro que si tranquila puedes confiar en mi – me dijo tocando mis mejillas

-Si – le solté de repente

-Porque – pregunto asombrado

-Porque el no le gusta verme en la mañana dice que le arruino el dia si me ve – le dije con miedo

-Y desde hace cuando haces eso – me pregunto curioso y asombrado

-Ee..hh desde que empecé la secundaria – le dije y sentí como bajan las lagrimas

-Oo..hh tranquila – me abrazo y me acuno contra su pecho cuando vio las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos

-Sabes – me dijo

-Qq..que – pregunte

-De ahora en adelante yo vendré, te esperare y te llevare al instituto todos los días

-Nno puedes hacer eso – le dije

-Porque – me pregunto

-Porque es muy temprano y ..yy – de pronto puso su dedo delicadamente en mis labios

-Sshh tranquila no hay problema – me dijo dulcemente

-See.. guro – le dije

-Si además no quiero que te expongas por lo que me doy cuenta siempre te vas caminando verdad – pregunto

-Ssi- le dije con la cabeza baja

-Vez no quiero que te expongas más – me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Asi que desde ese dia jake venia y me llevaba todos los días desde hace un año y medio

-Hola hermosa – me dijo

-Hola jake – le dije el me dio una beso en la frente y me abrió la puerta de copiloto

-Gracias jake – le dije y me sente lo mas rápido que me dio el cuerpo y que e notara normal no quería que jake me preguntara que me pasara eso si no se lo -podía decir

El trayecto fue tranquilo hablamos un poco de lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana cosa que me toco inventar pues no le podía decir que me la pase todo los dos días tirada en una cama y tomando pastillas contra el dolor.

-Llegamos – dijo de pronto

-Gracias jake – le dije

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto – me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

Baje con cuidado y vi el instituto eran las 6:30 am y ya estaba llegando los estudiantes de pronto vi que ya habían llegado las hermanas Denali y todo apuntaba a que me estaban esperando oohh no esto no era bueno tenía que ver la forma de escabullirme de ellas para evitar otro problema y llegar rápido donde su para asi tener otro di aparentemente normal.

* * *

**_muchas gracias por sus Reviews _**

**_aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste y me dejen mas Reviews :)_**


End file.
